Sickeningly Sweet
by willikers
Summary: Prom was just around the corner and for Helga Pataki, it was no surprise that she has no date. Being forced to enter the prom by her best friend, she finds herself dancing with someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-_ Hello all! Welcome to new fic. I have seen (and read) handful o fanfics and I wanted to try and stray away from that path. So new pairs! But my OTP is heavily hinted, hehe.

* * *

I scoffed at my best friend's invitation. She was joking, right? Did she really expect me to go on that 'mating ritual' that expects girls to wear thigh-length dresses and is forced to be in a crowd of people and have their body rub against the crotches of the opposite gender? Not to mention the choice of music is enough to make your ear bleed and has no meaning nor purpose whatsoever. "I'm not going, Phoebe!" I snarled at her, though my voice was quiet enough for the librarian to not hear.

"But Helga, this is a once in a life time thing!" Phoebe urged me while holding the copy of 'The Coffee Club'.

"I said no! What will I do there anyway? I don't have a date, a dress or the patience!" I replied with a scowl, earning a few 'Ssh' from the other peers.

"Please, Helga?" She asked doing her puppy eyes on me. "This will be so much fun. I promise you you won't get bored."

"No's a no, Pheebs." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

She gave a deep sigh then flipped a page from her novel. It was surprising that the girl was communicating and reading the same time without fail. "If you won't go Helga, then I won't."

I blankly stared at her and creased my brows. "Phoebe Heyerdahl you will NOT play the guilt card on me."

"I'm not playing the guilt card on you, I'm making a decision." She replied curtly.

I sighed and I gave in. "Fine I'll make an appearance on that ridiculous event." I muttered.

She grinned widely and hugged my arm. "Really? Oh Helga! I can't believe you are! Oh it will be so much fun-" A few kids shushed her and her cheeks burned bright red.

"It better be fun." I mutter and collected my books because I know for a fact that the bell will ring in exactly 3 seconds.

And it did.

{...}

I swaggered on the crowded hall with Phoebe next to me. She was showing me examples of what dresses she would wear and apparently, I had been constantly telling her that they all looked ridiculous. And they were! They were either see-through, too short or too tight. I'm starting to wonder what the media was doing to young teenagers these days..

"Well, how about this one?" She asks me and shows me the picture displayed on her phone. It was a silver satin Qipao with a golden dragon design on the bottom. I knew it was perfect for her.

"That one's nice." I say to her. "You could do your hair up with those chopstick things."

"Yea it does look nice..." Phoebe smiles. I was all too familiar with that smile. It's her 'I-already-made-this-decision-and-you-can't-change -my-mind' smile. "Now let's find you a dress!"

I roll my eyes as we both entered our English class and sat on our usual seats. We had arrived at our class fairly early so there was still time to chat. Other peers has started filing in and soon enough, the class desks were occupied and the teens were just waiting for their teacher to enter and start the 45 minute class.

"Phoebe are you going to prom?" Gerald ask with a hopeful grin.

"I am." Phoebe responds. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

"You bet." He replies. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

She nodded and giggled. "I'll be delighted to go with you."

I groaned loudly and slouched in my chair. I was currently reading a book called 'Heartstrings'.- A rather gruesome book based around the heroine Carmen and her obsessive love for Hector. Soon enough, she starts to get possessive and ends up murdering the girls that lays their eyes on her beloved. I cringed as I remember my 9 year old self. I was rather thankful that I didn't end up like Carmen.

"I take it you're not going, Pataki?" Gerald asks me. My eyes slowly leaves my novel and looks at him.

"Oh I am, Johanssen." I spat. "Forced by your beloved. You should feel proud."

"I can take you, Helga." Arnold joined in. "Like a friend-date, of course."

My heart was crushed by his selfless-attitude. My love for him was undeniable but it was best to 'let him go' or in other words, give up on him. I chuckled darkly. "Yeah right. Shouldn't you be asking Miss Perfect over there? And besides, I enjoy being the third wheel." Sometimes it wonders me if he ever notices my sarcasm.

I see him roll his eyes at me. "Whatever you say, Helga."

I internally smacked myself for being such an idiot and continued reading 'Heartstrings'.

{..}

Our teacher, 'Mrs. Heins' has suspiciously entered the class with her face flushed and hair tousled. She claimed that she ran from first floor to third but I think of something else that can possibly scar me forever if I think it through in detail.

"So class! We all know Prom's in 3 days, right?" She asks everyone and an eager 'yes' was given as a reply.

"Right! Well, Friday morning you will only have half-a-day since you have to get ready! And remember you 17 year-old kids, especially you boys!" She announces clasping her hands together. "Always bring a condom! You wouldn't want to be an early parent, would you?"

The class chuckled. With a satisfied grin, Mrs. Heins pushed her glasses up. "Poetry writing, everyone! I want it handed in by the end of class."

My forehead touched my head as I remember I have no muse to whip out a decent poem. Well, I do have an inspiration but my feelings were lacking. Holding the pen between my fingers, my hand started to write.

'You are the definition of density

But the definition of sweetness

No words can describe

Your stupidity and knowledge

Your acts of bravery and

Straightforwardness

I hate you

But

Do I dare to say it?

Do I dare confess?'

I stare blankly at the piece of paper I currently scribbled on. Yes, my poetry days were long gone. Maybe I need to consider another outlet and not just poetry. I can always try short stories, novels-

"Hey Helga."

Oh for the love of- "Arnold! I-I mean what do you want, football-face?" I quickly shuffled my papers into a pile and placed my arm on top of it. There is no way that he's going to see them or even hear them.

"I was just going to ask for help in this. I heard you were pretty good at poetry so I thought you could help me. You know, give me some tip and stuff." He asked sheepishly. "That is, if you don't mind."

I choked a laugh. "Well you have to ask someone else, bucko. I don't have any inspiration anymore to whip up a decent poem." I sighed and started to balance my pen on top of my lip.

I somehow gotten the football-face's attention since he sat on the desk near mine and looked at me like I was tapioca pudding or something.

"Who was your inspiration then?" Arnold asks me and I could feel heat trickle up my ear.

"None of your beeswax, bucko!" I scoffed at him. "Shouldn't you be continuing your poem about Miss Perfect over there?"

He smiled at me. "You have a point there.. And how did you know it was for her?"

I stared at him like there was a fly on his ear. I can't believe how dense he is.. "I took a wild guess."

"Whatever you say, Helga.."

{..}

Time has apparently moved quickly today because I find myself getting dragged by the shoulder by Phoebe Heyerdahl as soon as the last bell rung. She was too excited for the prom. "Come on, Helga! We have to get that dress I saw online! And we also have to get you one."

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses, Pheebs." I popped a bubblegum on my mouth as soon as we left the school grounds. I have also shoved my hands in my pockets to show guys that I am not interested in any knuckle-headed geek baits that only cares about what's between a girl's legs.

She smiles at me and drags me to the part of the town where I never go to - The shopping district. It felt weird entering the streets that has boutiques and shoe shops. Funny enough that we spot the duo with the weird-shaped hairs. "Tall-hair boy, football-face, fancy meeting you here." I greeted them with such a dull tone, it would be a legitimate impression of Arnold's weird cousin, Arnie. "Picking out dresses I'm guessing? You should really try that strapless one. It matches with your eyes." I laughed at my own sarcasm.

"Very funny, Helga. And since when did you made the effort to go to this part of town, hmm?" Gerald asked me tauntingly. "Could it be that Helga Pataki is actually going to doll herself up? The apocalypse is coming!"

"Touché, Geraldo." I roll my eyes at him and he gets a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Anyway, we're just here to pick up the tux we ordered..." Arnold said as he changed the subject. God bless his soul for that. "And we're going to Slaussen's right after. You guys want to come?"

"Oh we'll have to pass." Phoebe smiled politely. "Helga finally gave in and we have to find a dress for her." She emphasised on the 'we' so much, I was starting to think that the prom was just an excuse for her to doll me up. "So, Arnold. Do you have a date for the prom?" Phoebe asks Arnold since Gerald was too pre-occupied at window-shopping for ties.

"I asked Lila." He replies to Phoebe and my attention was suddenly grasped by the shoulder and I was forced to pretend I wasn't listening to their conversation. "And she said 'yes'!"

And for a moment, my heart stopped functioning.

I knew it. I was losing him. I guess it's time to pack my bags and move on with my non-existent love life.

"That's great, Arnold!" Phoebe chirped. "You two look good together!"

"Thanks, Phoebe. Anyway, we have to go pick up those tux or Gerald will end up having too much ties around his neck." He waved us a goodbye and dragged Gerald in the Tuxedo store.

"You okay, Helga?" Phoebe asks quietly as we walk towards the boutique that held her desired dress. I pretend that I didn't care. Because I don't, right? "-Huh?" I ask her pretending that I was lost in thought about something. "What are you talking about, Pheebs?"

"Nothing.." She replies and we enter the store.

Inside, I was crushed.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I'd like to know what you think about it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-_ I'm glad you guys like it :) Anyway, there's another Helga pairing I want to do. Hence why I didn't make her go with Arnold. But I assure you they will have their moments.

* * *

For the past 30 minutes I have been trying out a selection of dresses and had been twirling around for Phoebe's delight. Now, I'm currently wearing a simple mauve-coloured dress that has a few glitters here and there. It had spaghetti straps and whenever I turned, the dress flowed with my motion. I hate to admit it, but I loved it.

"How is it?" Phoebe asked. "It's pretty plain.."

"Yea but I'm getting it." I smile and let my hair down just so I can see what it looked like with my hair down and not on a pony-tail. "I like how it's not special-looking."

Phoebe smiles at me and held her silver Qipao between her arms. "I'm glad that you like it. We should pay for it now.. Just in case some other girls get their eyes on it."

I nod and placed gave our dresses to the shop clerk.

"Hey, want to grab some ice-cream at Slaussen's?" I ask her casually.

She smiles at me then thanks the shop clerk. "Sure."

...

A whiff of that ice-cream smell was enough to make my mouth water. I've been coming to Slaussens ever since the start of my sophomore year so it's kind of like my third home. The second is Phoebe's house, of course.

"Hey Helga, Phoebe." Benedict waved to us behind the counter. "What can I get you today?"

Benedict is the owner of Slaussens.

Around 30-40 years old and he's every kid's favourite man. I can clearly see that he enjoys his job by the laugh lines in his face.

"The usual, Ben." I shrug at him.

"I'll have a strawberry ice-cream on a cup, please." Phoebe chirped politely.

"Strawberry ice-cream and chocolate sundae with extra whip cream coming right up." Ben smiled and grabbed his scoop. He had noticed the shopping bag on Phoebe's hand and gave us a mischievous eye rise. I shake my head and rolled at my eyes.

"So I heard the prom's coming up." Ben says with his 'casual' tone - A tone that I'm very familiar with. "I take it you girls are coming."

"Forced, actually." I reply so he doesn't get the wrong idea. "By this little lion." I pat Phoebe's head and she purses her lips.

Ben gave us our orders and conveniently enough, Gerald and Arnold has to be there. Didn't they say that they were going here 30 minutes ago? How long do these dweebs eat their ice-cream...

"Gerald, Arnold, hello." Phoebe greeted them and placed our tray on the table next to them. "Nice bumping into you two again."

"Nice bumping into you too." Gerald smiled and took notice of the shopping bag. "Been shopping?"

"No we just carry around a plastic bag for fun." I replied sarcastically and stole a scoop out of my sundae. Phoebe shot a look at me then smiled sweetly to her dear beloved. "We have." She chirped sweetly. "And how about you? I presume you got what you wanted?"

"Yes and Gerald ended up having twice the ties he needed." Arnold commented and I snorted as his remark.

Phoebe and I sat down on our table and I realise I was sitting pretty close with him. How badly I wanted to exchange seats with sweet, dear Phoebe. I stood up from my chair and announce that I have to go to the bathroom. Phoebe looks at me like I was somebody suspicious and said, 'Okay'. Gerald said that he was going to order again and I find myself getting dragged by the arm by the tall hair-boy to the arcade part of the shop.

"Sorry, Helga." He said it to me in an audible whisper.

"If you're apologising about you taking Phoebe away from me last Friday then apology accepted." I say and folded my arms under her chest. Somehow, I think this is not what he' apologising about.

"Not that! About Arnold not going with you in the Prom. Phoebe and I really tried to set you two up." Gerald explained.

"Huh..?"

"He told me that he'll ask you at English.. And he did! Then after school he went on and asked Lila out and she said yes." I fix my eyes at him then glanced at his weirdly stacked hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Geraldo I refuse to go out to prom with a person that can't understand sarcasm." I tell him.

"What..?"

"I didn't directly tell him 'No', but I told him that he should go and ask Lila instead.." I sigh and realise my own beloved was too dense to know the difference between sarcasm and normal talking.

"Why would you say that-"

"Because I know he wanted to go with her! Because he would be happy if he went with her!" I snap at him. "No one in the right mind would want to spend their prom with the school's No.1 bully. Face it, Gerald. If you were Arnold, would you want to spend prom with me, Helga Pataki?"

He was now silent. And I know why. Upholding the reputation of the girl that keeps Ole Betsy in business was hard. People just see you as a ruthless bullying maniac and doesn't really see you for you are. I excused my self and left the scene. His reply was pure silence.

..

"Why didn't you ask her?"

Arnold dropped his spoon and stared at Phoebe with a puzzled expression. "Asked who, Phoebe?"

"Helga! Why didn't ask her for the prom, Arnold?" Phoebe urged feeling vaguely irritated at the boy.

"Well, she didn't want to. She told me that I should ask Lila instead.." He felt uncomfortable an decided that it was a good time to finish his Grandpa's errands. "Anyway, I have to go. Tell Gerald I had some errands to do. Nice bumping into you, Phoebe."

The Asian girl sighed and pushed her glasses up. "Telling."

...

I come back to Phoebe and I find her all alone on our table, taking baby-bites off her ice cream while staring blankly at the plastic table.

"Hey Pheebs." I say and sat myself down on my chair. "Where's Geraldo and Arnoldo?"

"They just left." She replies with a small voice. "You know you can hang out with me and Gerald at the prom..."

I fix my eyes at her and start suspecting that she told Arnold something. Maybe I was just being pretty delusional considering it IS late. (Past 8:30 actually.) I stare at her and sighed. I don't want to ruin her special night by doing something stupid... She is my best friend after all.

"You can go with Gerald, Pheebs. I'll be fine." I pack my things and decide it's a good time to get home. Stupid Bob wouldn't want me to go home late. It's not like I care or anything but a lonely girl's gotta have rules so she won't lose her mind. "Besides, I got other people like Sheena and Nadine.. I bet they won't mind if I hang around with them."

"But Helga-" Phoebe protested weakly.

"I'll be fine, Phoebe." I urged. I decide that this was the right time to depart or else I'll get in a argument with the Pheebs-ter. "Go have your night. You're suppose to spend it with the person you like, not the person you're forced to spend it with."

She knows that her protests won't get through to me. I know that myself. Well, raise the glass for the loners in prom! "Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Phoebe."

I rushed out of the ice cream store and paced to my route - almost looking pretty suspicious. Like a drug dealer of some sort. I can feel my eyes prickling. It was very humiliating to go to that stupid 'mating ritual' (Yes, my opinion on it didn't, and will never change) alone.

Maybe I could just stay home and watch a bunch if sap movies but that would certainly break Phoebe's heart. I hate myself for agreeing to this. I hate Arnold for being such a puppy to Lila. I hate myself right now. God, I feel like a spoilt 15 year-old girl.

I know this was just a part of the dark parts in my life and as the cliché quote says, 'It's always darkest before dawn', I will soon have my best moments in life - I just have to wait for this damned darkness to pass by. But I'm starting to wonder if it will ever leave. I have been in the dark so much, I'm starting to question if the 'dawn' still exists or if it's long gone. But I think that's just me over-analysing the quote.

I shove my hands on my pockets and my finger started to feel a crumpled wrapper of bubblegum and some loose coins. Probably a nickel. I sigh as I turn to a corner and realise their is no football-headed admiration to crash onto.

The realisation of going back to my house and feeling like a ghost was more uplifting than going alone at the prom - Because this time, I'm used to it.

But to be honest, I think I'm overreacting.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- _Thanks so much for reading my fic! The reviews you leave are great motivators :D

* * *

Apparently time was moving fast because it is now 2 hours before prom and Rhonda was brutally straightening and curling my hair as if there were no person to feel the pain and agony.

"Criminy! For the last time princess, stop pulling my roots! Are you trying to make me bald?!" I screeched at her for the twelfth time. And for the twelfth time, she would roll her eyes at me and remind me, "It's better to look good, than to feel good". I groaned at her and sighed.

It was very surprising that THE Rhonda Wellington Lloyd would actually take her time off the 'Cool clique' and spend time whipping us girls from her old 4th grade gang to little bella's of the boulevard.

My eyes scanned around the room and I could see Lila with her pretty green dress and a brooch that matches Arnold's eyes, Phoebe wore that silver Qipao I chose for her, Sheena wore a green flowing dress with little floral patterns and I'm assuming Nadine's dress was chosen for her by Rhonda since it was those tight, black dresses and from the look on her face, she wasn't happy about it.

15 minutes has passed of endless hair torture and Rhonda said the heavenly word, "Done!". She has spun me around and faced me to the mirror and I could see an American girl with blonde curly yet straight hair. She only wore a few make-up (like lip-gloss) and she did looked good on her simple mauve dress. She was simply beautiful.

"You look gorgeous!" Rhonda adored.

You? Oh that girl was me? I hardly recognised 'me'. Well, I have to admit, I hardly look at the mirror. I know very well of what I look like so there was no point in checking right? But the girl before me didn't feel like.. Me. The 'me' I know wears T-shirts that either has cartoon characters or a band. The me I know wears a beanie, trousers and sneakers. I was fully aware that she wasn't a lip-glossing, dress-wearing, hair-curling girl. It felt very, very weird. I didn't feel like 'Helga G Pataki'.. I felt like the fake Cecile. The girl that pretended to be someone else so she could spend Valentines with the football-headed kid she loves. Cross that off, it's 'loved'. ..He was just a old crush, right? Nothing more, nothing less-

"Oh you look ever so beautiful, Helga." Lila complimented while clasping her hands together. "Your dress suits you ever so much."

God that 'ever so' would be the death of her. "Thanks, Lila." I said with a small smile. "You're looking sharp yourself." My relationship with Lila had been better in the past few years. Or in other words, I sucked it up and learnt how to be around such a perfectly nice girl without snapping. I had a LOT of practice with Olga, you see. But I still can't stand the 'Big sis, Lil sis' kerfuffle. It was like being force-fed a super sweet strawberry short-cake - Not that I've tasted strawberies

. I'm allergic to those little devils.

"Who would you be going with, Helga? Arnold told me you turned him down..." Lila said in a hushed whisper so the other girls wouldn't hear. "But don't worry! This is just a friend-date thing. I'll talk about you so he'll know how ever so nice you are. Besides, my oh so special someone is his attractive cousin, Arnie."

"Uh.. Thanks, Lila." I said rather puzzled. Did she really think I still have feelings for that dense, selfless, patient, righteous geek-bait? Hah! You got to be kidding. "But my feelings for that guy is long gone. I'm free from that clutches you call 'love'. Read the headlines, sister. Those days were long gone."

She gives me this look and says, "Sure, Helga.."

...

Time moves very fast when you're not aware of it. Right now, I am standing in front of the school assembly and I see people with fancy dresses walk in arm to arm with either their friends or their date. My friends all has dates to go with so I'm all alone. This sucked. I feel like crying. I would if I didn't have that reputation of 'Helga Pataki' to uphold. I hear a small wheeze behind my back and my fist was about to hit his nose 'till I realised I wasn't doing my sappy poem recital. I turned around and faced a boy that's slightly taller than me wearing a clean tuxedo and swept back hair.

"Brainy?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh.." He wheezed. "Prom. Uh, wait.." He took out an inhaler from his pocket and started to pump air to his throat. "I came here for the.. prom."

I was nearly taken back by his voice. Sure I heard it a couple of times but this time, he wasn't doing that annoying wheeze of his. "Really?" I asked him. I might as well be friendly. It is the prom after all. "Where's your date?"

He looked at me and I felt sadness in his eyes. "She called in sick." He tells me. "She said she had a fever when I, uh, told her I was going to pick her up."

Oh stop it, Romeo. You're breaking my heart. "That's a shame.. Guess we're both loners in this godforsaken prom, huh?" I start to laugh. He looks at me funny so I stop.

"Why don't I, uh.." I can see a small blush on his cheeks and I rise my one brow at him. For your information, I don't have my trademark brow anymore. Olga snapped one day and strapped me into her chair and forcefully plucked them till they were two separate, shaped brows. I did not talk to her for one month because of that 'Incident'. "I take you. Like, uh you know.. A friend date."

'Friend Date'.. How I loathe the word. "But I don't like the prom." I tell him then internally smack my forehead because I suddenly remember I was trying to be nice for once. Helga old girl you will never change.. "I mean, I don't like the idea of prom. I don't like how you have to wear slutty dresses to look attractive. I don't like the music they play and I hate getting cooped up in that auditorium with 300 other people!"

Brainy looks at me and smiles. He uses an inhaler before he replies. "Me too." He says. "I don't like how guys are forced to ask the girls out."

I smirked at him. "And I don't like how it makes you cruella when you turn them down."

He smiles at me and gives me the rose on his shirt pocket. It was yellow and I have no idea what it means in flower language. "Well can I take you to uh, an anti-prom then? We go in but we don't uh, dance and we'll have our own music to listen to."

It was such a strange idea, I have to admit. Maybe that was because the poor guy had been hanging out with the Curly Gammelthorpe. His craziness must be contagious.. "Why do you want to take me, Brainy? I'm the girl that have been socking your nose for years. I thought you would hate me for that."

He smiles at me sheepishly and I feel a bit weird. "I wanted to take you out for years.. Uh, ever since pre-school, you know. And besides.." He adjusted his glasses. "I feel special because I'm the only one who saw through your mean exterior."

I laugh at him and I feel all giddy inside. I'm not very used to being complimented in such a way. I put my arm on his shoulder and announce, "Well then Brainy, we have an anti-prom to run!"

Arm in arm, a smirk on my face and a smile on his, we marched up on the auditorium.

...

Arnold had been grinning widely ever since he entered with Lila Sawyer. Some may call it creepy but he was a warrior of love. No matter how cheesy that sounds. He glanced over at Lila and reminded himself internally on how beautiful she looked like. Her red hair was in curls, her green dress complimented her eyes and with that freckled-smile of hers, it was hard to not fall in love with her. It was outrageous of how she fell heels over head for his stupid dull cousin.

"So Lila, do you want to get some punch?" Arnold asks Lila with a hopeful look.

Lila clasped her hands together and smiles. "I would appreciate that ever so much but.. It such a great song. Do you want to dance for a bit, Arnold?"

"Sure, Lila." He smiled and walked her towards the dance floor. As he made his way, he saw Eugene with Sheena, Rhonda with Stinky, Nadine with Sid, Harold and Patty. It made him smile how his old gang decided to hang out together.

"What is it, Arnold?" Lila asks curiously.

"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just.. Really happy right now, you know?"

She smiles at him. "Whatever you say, Arnold.."

He blushes and from the corner of his eye, he can vaguely see a classmate that he's very familiar with and upholds the title of 'Psychotic Freak' pour a handful of what seems to be liquor on the punch.

* * *

_A/N- _A big thanks to for being my BETA. She has a fic called 'Helga's History Project' and you guys should totally read it because the characters are amazingly accurate.

Like it? Hate it? I'd like to know what you think about it! :)


End file.
